Miedo
by Ara Rivergron
Summary: La dulce Marley Rose parece haber encontrado en Jake Walker la felicidad y la dulzura del hombre perfecto. Sin embargo, cada rosa tiene su espina, y Jake no es la excepción. Cuando su lado oscuro comienza a salir a flote, solo queda enfrentarse al miedo. Adaptación de la película "Fear", de 1996.


**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Esta es una adaptación libre de la película "Fear" de 1996. Decidí cambiar el apellido de Jake a Walker, para dejar claro que en esta historia Puck y él son solo amigos y no tienen ningun parentezco. Eliminé algunos personajes de la película original, pero básicamente el argumento y las acciones son las/los mismos._**

**1- HERMOSA REBELDÍA**

Era una soleada tarde de verano en California. Marley, nerviosa, contaba los minutos encerrada en el baño. Sentía nervios; podía presentir que algo sucedería esa noche. Bueno o malo, simplemente debía salir del baño. Sencilla y recatada, la personalidad de Marley era el complemento perfecto para la sexy y desinhibida Kitty, su mejor amiga, quien la esperaba impaciente sentada en su cama mientras hojeaba revistas de adolescentes.

-Marley, estuve a punto de sentir miedo. Por qué no salías del baño?

-Este… Kitty, debo ser honesta.- Acomodó su blusa celeste y luego continuó.- No me siento cómoda. Siento que esta noche… esta noche haremos algo malo.

-Vamos, Marley. Confias en mi? – dijo Kitty, levantándose con prisa para acariciar el cabello de su amiga.

-Sí, Kitty, lo hago, eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro pero… ese lugar al que dijiste que iríamos… no confio en ese lugar.

-Es un gran lugar. Hay tragos, billar, y lo mejor… muchos chicos. De hecho, allí fue donde conocí a Puck.

-Puck? – preguntó Marley, inquieta.

-Puck… es un chico muy sexy. Toca la guitarra en una banda, tiene unos abdominales estupendos y es el orgulloso dueño de una motocicleta. Hemos salido un par de veces y no puedo quejarme. Es genial. Ahora… No puedes salir vestida así.

-Así? Qué tiene de malo este atuendo? – volvió a preguntar Marley, sin ver falla alguna en su falda café, su blusa celeste, su coleta y sus zapatos de niña.

-Todo. Todo, Marley. Por suerte somos de la misma talla. Traje algunas cosas de mi clóset que te quedarán perfectas.

-Pero… papá no me dejará salir si me ve vestida de esta forma, Kit…

-Oh, no nos preocupemos por eso. De hecho, mientras te vistes iré a distraerlo. Así, cuando salgas por la puerta de la cocina ni siquiera notará que te has vestido como una chica de verdad y no como una amante de Jesús.

Kitty bajó las escaleras y dejó a Marley junto a su conjunto: unos jeans ajustados de color negro, una polera sin mangas, una chaqueta de cuero y unos zapatos de taco en el mismo tono. Marley dudaba; no se sentía ella misma en esas prendas, pero a la vez quería sentirse libre de preocupaciones y vergüenzas; esa noche sería una nueva y mejorada versión de si misma.

Mientras su chica se vestía para la ocasión, Kitty sostenía una extraña conversación con Chuck, el padre de Marley. Viudo y bastante atractivo, siempre conseguía la atención de las chicas incluso siendo tan socialmente inepto como su hija. Kitty tampoco pudo resistirse, y pronto comenzó a provocarlo mientras esperaba a su amiga.

-Y cómo han estado sus días, señor Rose? – preguntó, llevando su mano hasta su muslo de forma coqueta.

-Estee… han ido de maravilla. – no podía evitar mirar las largas y doradas piernas de Kitty. – Tienen planes para esta noche?

-Sí, claro. – continuó Kitty, moviendo su mano hasta su boca y tocando sensualmente las comisuras de sus labios. – Esta noche iremos a la feria, y probablemente veamos un par de películas. Ya sabe… Marley y yo amamos el cine.

-Lo sé… lo sé…

Marley bajó descalza las escaleras, y corrió hasta la cocina. Kitty la vio y concluyó su conversación con Chuck de una forma que terminó de dejar pasmado al hombre.

-Bueno, Marley está afuera… creo que debo salir. Buenas tardes, señor Rose. – acercó su boca hasta el oído de Chuck y susurró sensualmente – Y no se preocupe, nos portaremos bien. Muy, muy bien.

Mientras corría hasta la puerta veía como Marley la esperaba, inquieta, de frente a la playa.

-Lista para una noche inolvidable, Marley Rose?

-Eso creo!

Ambas subieron al auto de Kitty y se fueron hacia el bar.

Los nervios se volvieron a apoderar de Marley una vez que llegaron al bar. Podía observar a la gente saliendo y entrando del lugar; chicas borrachas que corrían hasta el basurero para vomitar, parejas que ingresaban peleando, y otras que salían sin despegar los labios. "No es un gran lugar", pensó para sí misma. "No debería estar aquí".

Sin dejar de repetirse aquellas frases en su mente, Marley caminó hasta la puerta sintiéndose extraña, pero a la vez muy empoderada por su sexy atuendo. Kitty le entregó los tickets al guardia y entraron. Era un lugar caluroso, lleno de gente y muy amplio. Sonaba música rock por los parlantes y cientos de chicos y chicas movían sus cuerpos al compás. De pronto, Kitty tomó su mano y le dijo, eufórica.

-Espera un momento, querida. Iré por Puck. Si quieres pueder ir al bar o algo así.

Marley la observó nerviosa, como rogando que no se marchara. Kitty le contestó con una sonrisa relajada y partió en búsqueda de su rudo novio. Mientras esperaba, Marley se decidió a tomar las riendas de su noche, y se fue hacia el bar. Pidió vodka de frambuesa y se sentó a observar a los sudorosos bailarines improvisados que se deslizaban por la pista. Aún extrañada, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, hasta que de pronto, una profunda y seductora voz se dirigió hacia ella.

-Vodka de frambuesa, eh? Solo una chica que nunca sale de casa puede venir a un lugar como este y no pedir una cerveza.

-Disculpa? – respondió Marley al guapo chico que le habló. Era moreno, alto, de sonrisa perfecta y mirada profunda.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Jake Walker. Suelo venir a este lugar para jugar billar con mis amigos pero nunca nada había llamado mi atención. Bueno, nada más que el billar.

-Y qué ha cambiado? – continuó Marley, interesada.

-Mi interés, por supuesto. Eres una chica muy bonita. Te molestaría que me sentara un rato contigo?

-Es que no nos conocemos…

-Comprendo, pero si quieres una conversación agradable te prometo que no te fallaré.

Su sonrisa había terminado por convencer a Marley. Y si que era agradable; por una hora y media no existió ni la música, ni la gente, ni los tragos. Eran solo ellos, conversando de cualquier cosa, conociéndose como nunca. Ni siquiera cuando Kitty y su novio Puck llegaron, mucho tiempo después del presupuestado, se detuvieron.

-Marley, veo que has encontrado un nuevo amigo!

-Claro que sí, Kitty. Este es… Jake.

-Un gusto, Kitty.- dijo Jake, levantándose rápidamente para saludar a la chica. De inmediato una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, como si ese chico tuviese algo que ocultar.

-Y no me presentarás?- dijo Puck a Kitty.

-Oh, por supuesto, cariño. Esta es Marley, mi mejor amiga. Y este es Jake.

-Nos conocemos ya… somos amigos.

-Oh sí.

Chocaron sus manos, gesto que para Marley resultó extraño. Era posible acaso que el rudo y claramente rebelde novio de Kitty fuese amigo del sensible y sencillo chico con el que había hablado toda la noche?

-Nuestros novios son amigos!

-No es mi novio, Kitty. Es solo un… amigo. Un amigo, nada más.

- Sí, claro. Un amigo. Deberías intentarlo! – susurró Kitty al oído de Marley. Guiñó su ojo y dijo, confiada.- Algo me dice que tendrás mucho que recordar sobre este chico.

Marley se sonrió.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con cierta calma para la nueva pareja. Marley se encantaba a cada segundo con el dulce Jake, y éste parecía enamorarse fácilmente ante la noble belleza de esta especial chica de ojos azules y cabello largo. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por última vez cuando Marley se dio cuenta de algo que la molestó.

-Maldición. Kitty y tu amigo se marcharon.

-No te preocupes, si necesitas que te deje en tu casa no tengo problema, mi auto está afuera.

-Esteee... no te conozco.

-Créeme, ahora lo haces. Me siento vacío, te conté muchas cosas que no le había contado a nadie. Sientete afortunada. Ahora... aceptarías dejar este sudoroso lugar y marcharte junto a mí? Lo prometo, no te haré daño.

Marley no podía resistirse, por más que sus instintos de niña bien aflorasen. Cuando menos lo pensaron se hallaban sentados escuchando música y de camino a casa de Marley, quien indicaba las direcciones mientras recorrían la cálida playa en auto. Por primera vez, sentía que hacer lo incorrecto (viajar en auto con un chico al que apenas conocía) la llevaba a algo bueno.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa de Marley, no parecía haber nadie. No habían luces encendidas ni perros ladrando; la gran casa de la joven estaba en calma. Silenciosamente bajó del auto de Jake, y se acercó hasta él.

-Muchas gracias por traerme. De seguro fue una molestia hacer todo ese viaje.

-No, claro que no! - respondió Jake, riendo. - Nunca lo sería.

Marley se aventuró a darle un beso, el cual respondió con animo y pasion. Nuevamente sentía el latido extraño en su corazón, la adrenalina que le anunciaba que algo sucedía. Ignorando aquella sensación, acarició la cara de Jake y le dijo:

-Gracias. No podrías imaginar la gran noche que tuve.

-De nada. Acabas de cambiar mi vida. Buenas noches, Marley Rose.

Marley no sabía si sentirse halagada por aquella frase o extrañada por causar ese efecto tan "especial" en un chico al que apenas comenzaba a conocer. Sonriente, subió hasta su habitación, confiada en que Chuck dormía. Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, su alegría se desvaneció.

-Son las cinco de la mañana, Marley. Vienes vestida como una de esas... chicas faciles de los videos de Warrant, y usas ese maquillaje oscuro, y más encima llegas en el auto de un tipo.

-No es "un tipo", papá. Es Jake, un amigo. Y sabes? No creo que debas seguir preocupándote por mi. Tengo dieciocho años, este año entrare a la universidad, y sé encargarme de mi vida sola. Ahora, si eres tan amable, quiero dormir. Por favor, vete a dormir.

-Nunca me habías hablado de esa forma, hija. Esa chica... esa tal Kitty... ella ha hecho todo esto en tu persona.

-No, no fue ella. Me aburrí de ser la "señorita Suzy-crema-de-queso". Desde ahora soy una nueva persona. Y no podrás impedirlo.

Ante sus sorpresivas palabras, Chuck solo atinó a irse de la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de caminar hasta su dormitorio, se paró en el umbral de la puerta y le dijo a Marley otra frase que la dejaría extrañada.

-Mi intuición no me falla, Marley Rose. Puede que creas que comenzaste una nueva parte de tu vida, pero solo te estás hundiendo. Y no me preguntes por qué lo digo; solo lo sentí en el corazón.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Marley. Dolida con su padre, se sacó el maquillaje y se metió a la cama. Abrió su cuenta de Facebook desde el teléfono y tembló de emoción al ver la solicitud de amistad de Jake Walker. Mientras las palabras de su padre cruzaban por su mente, descubrió que no podía dejar que nada arruinase el comienzo de algo tan maravilloso e intenso. Como último acto de "hermosa rebeldía", hizo otra cosa que salía de su rutina. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza mientras presionaba el botón "Aceptar". "Jake y Marley ahora son amigos".


End file.
